ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Flower
| image = Image:RO_MoonlightFlower.gif | imagewidth = | class = MVP (RO) Boss (RO2) | level = 79 (RO) 32 (RO2) | size = Medium | type = Demon | element = Fire (RO) Poison (RO2) | habitat = Payon Cave, Royal Tomb }} is a middle-class demon that commands fox troops. You will be sorry if you look down on her just because of her cute appearance.iRO Monster Library 2008 Jun. A strange wild girl carrying a big bell and having 9 fox tails.Prontera Monster Encyclopedia History A long ago just before Moonlight Flower's birth, there was her father who was a farmer and he lives in the village with his sick wife. His wife is so ill that he could not afford to do anything to cure her. He hired the doctor who came to their house and check on his wife. Soon after that, he fall in love with the doctor, thus losing his faith towards to his wife. One night, they secretly have sex while his wife was asleep. As the result, the doctor was impregnated with his girl child. All is well with the two until one day when his wife caught them kissing;in the fit of rage, she summoned the Demon Fox, who offered that he trade her life before she ordered him to curse the couple. The Demon Fox complied and curse the doctor's child. Then, he stripped away her soul and leave the human realm while the father did nothing but watch in horror. A few week later, the doctor gave birth to the girl child. However, she is not a normal human being. She have a pair of paws. Her eyes are crimson red and has the blood of a demon - a demon fox. She is not half demon half mortal. The doctor was shocked to death by her appearance, thus leaving her father to raise her alone. He stills love her and care for her as he secretly hid his daughter from the outside world. However, her father was killed when the drunken farmer axed him during the argument. She then grew up alone with no friends and family. She often wander the road alone trying to make friends. At night she would climb her secret place in the hills to look at the moon and make a wish. A wish that everyone would stop hating her and be her friends instead- but those wishes was never granted.The villager did not like her because she is different. They said that she is an abomination. They always constantly abused and ridiculed her. One day a girl walk up to her and offer his friendship. " I am Sumire" said the girl. She was so delighted that she finally have a friend. They spend alot of time together , playing , talking , adventuring. She was so happy. She shared the hill with Sumire. They went to the hills together and play there. Sometimes till late night. There was this one time , that Sumire picked a flower cactus . It glows bright under the moonlight. Sumire lay down beside her and say " You are like this plant , people don't like it , but deep inside it is good because my mommy said its a herb. You look different but your heart is good , like this plant" She smiled and ask " Do you know the name of that plant?" Sumire shrug her head and look at her " I dunno , but i think its Moonlight Flower ...cuz its like ...i dunno ...i only find this flower under the moonlight" She looked at Sumire "Only under the moonlight?" Sumire nodded " Because we can't find it if there is no moonlight, because its dark at night" and they laugh together. One day the while playing Sumire fell off the cliff and die. The villagers was furious and put the blame on her. They captured her and tied her to a wall. They decide that they should execute her and take her away her life. In fear she screamed so loud that she accidentally opened a small vortex to the demon realm. A group of demon fox warped in and kill the all the villagers. Not a single life was spared. Traumatized with the incident , she dropped down to her knees and cried. A larger demon fox that seems to be the pack leader walk up to her. "What is your name child?" She look at the demon , nobody ever ask her name before. They always call her a demon. " I am Demon " the demon fox laugh , " We are all demon , but we all still have names , I am Tamamo, and you are?" She think for awhile "I am Moonlight Flower " like the Sumire said that she was. "Well then Moonlight Flower , why are you crying? We have killed all those that are trying to kill you" In reply she said " I don't want anyone to die , i just want they all to be friends with me...now everyone is dead...Sumire ...the villagers..." The Demon fox smile " Well then , i give you this present -a bell. With this everyone will be your friend" She took the bell and examine it " This can make everyone my friend?" The demon pat her " Yes , give it a ring" She rang the bell , rang it hard . The bell glows and magic dust flows in the air. Everyone that was killed then rises from the dead. They gathered around her and wait for her command. Now none of them hates her anymore , nor that they have any free will to do so. She is so happy now. Everyone is her friend. Gallery MoonlightFlowerCard.png|Moonlight Flower's card in RO. RO_MoonlightFlower(SD).png|jRO art of Moonlight Flower. RO2 MoonlightFlower.png|Moonlight Flower as seen in RO2. References External Links Ragnarok Online *RO Empire Database *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Ragnarok Online II *RO2 Database *RO Guard Category:Monsters